It is desirable, particularly in airports, bus stations, and other public venues such as shopping malls, to bring to the attention of the public product or service information that pertains to the particular locale. For example, airline or airport restaurant advertising matter would be beneficially displayed at an airport. Likewise, retail shopping advertisements would be desired in a shopping mall. Advertising space is normally at a premium in airports, bus terminals, shopping malls and the like. Judicious use of available yet unused advertising space benefits the advertiser in conveying a marketing message to the consuming public as well as the consumer who is apprised of perhaps unknown products and services available nearby.
What is needed is a device that enhances the available advertising space in airports, shopping malls, bus terminals, train stations and the like.